


Adora's New Look

by MinAmari



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Princess prom 2, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 5 Spoilers, Teasing, but it's more subtle, catradora, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinAmari/pseuds/MinAmari
Summary: “So..”, Catra pulled back, her tail brushing under Adora’s chin. “..what will you be wearing?”“My red jacke-” “no” interrupted Catra almost instantly.“You’ve been wearing that jacket for YEARS. Seriously Adora, would It kill you to change your outfit?”, Catra raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms.“Well..what other choice do I have?” Adora scratched the back of her head, and the question got Catra thinking. Suddenly her tail straightened, ears perked up.“I got It. Take that off..you’ll be wearing my jacket. Oh and Adora..”, catra smirked, her claws extending, “I’ll be doing your haircut too.”ORCatra gives Adora a makeover and they go to the Midnight Sea Festival/ Date night
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 171





	Adora's New Look

Catra tried again to tame her wild hair with a brush that was given to her by Glimmer. It was truly amazing how much her hair grew in only 5 months time..5 whole months since they defeated Horde Prime, since Catra changed sides, since she and Adora became..girlfriends. 

“Grrh screw this.” she threw the brush onto the bed, shaking her hair back to how it was. 

Catra exhaled, sitting on the bed and closing her eyes in an attempt to calm down. A moment she heard footsteps. Months ago, hearing footsteps would have made her ears perk up, get her guard up, her claws out, her heartbeat elevated. Footsteps would mean enemy, because everyone and everything was one. But in the present day, footsteps always meant friends.

There were no more enemies. No one to fight. And after these couple of months in Bright Moon, Catra learned to tell everyone apart by their footsteps. Glimmer’s calm and collected, more silent than most (unless she was angry which gives her walk quite the opposite characteristics), usually accompanied by Bow’s even more silent ones, like he was tip-toeing around. Their walk was, almost every time, joined by their echoing murmurs and chuckles. Catra would usually made it look like she finds it annoying, but deep inside, she was happy to know they were happy. 

Lastly Adora’s footsteps. The ones approaching at the very moment. Loud, always fast...like she’s always rushing somewhere, always under pressure, unless Catra was walking with her and holding her hand to slow her pace, relax her. 

“What a dork..”, Catra mumbled to herself, smiling. Adora opened the door, her eyes landing on Catra that was now laying on the bed, her eyes rolled back and looking at her (upside down) girlfriend.

“Hey, Adora..”, Catra said in a soothing voice that almost always warmed Adora’s heart..and her cheeks. 

“Hey..”, she closed the door, approaching Catra, softly cupping her cheek and bending down to plant a kiss on her lips. 

Kissing Catra, to Adora, always felt so new, yet so old. So natural and  **right** , like each kiss granted her the last puzzle piece that fit right into that small hole in her heart. It felt like every piece of her that was chipped away with every insult, every scratch, punch and look of hatred that Catra had given her since the war began, was given back with every kiss. With every moment of warmth and love and affection that they shared. It healed her slowly. It completed her. 

Kissing Adora, to Catra, felt like magic. Every time felt like the first time, so every time they’d kiss, she’d get an urge to grab Adora and hold her tight, never let go. She’d always be reminded of those times she needed that exact kiss desperately. When she was alone in their bunk bed in the Fright Zone, after Shadow Weaver made her feel useless, while she was sobbing alone in her captain quarters, missing her Adora more than anything...even while they were in the middle of a fight. Truth be told, for 3 years, not once did Catra not wish to feel Adora’s lips on hers. Her gentle warm touch, to be in her arms or just in her presence without each of them drawing blood. For years she had been exhausted to the point where she would dream of Adora holding her while she cried for hours..holding her and telling her “It’s alright. I forgive you. I forgive you for everything..”. She hated waking up from those dreams.

Adora pushed herself up gently, pulling away from the kiss and looking down at Catra.

“Adora..did you get ready for the Midnight Sea Festival?”

“No...do we really have to go?”, groaned Adora.

“Yes..” 

“But...you’re so pretty..” smiled Adora, looking down at Catra, watching her become a blushing mess. 

“T-that won’t work on me again..”, Catra said, voice cracking as she rolled off the bed and stood up slowly. 

“Worked wonders last time..”, smirked Adora, loving the sight of her flustered girl. She slowly approached, wrapping her arms around Catra’s waist and softly looking down at her. 

“But I mean It...you’re beautiful.” Catra smiled softly, her tail wrapping around Adora’s leg. She rested her head on the blonde’s chest, softly purring, as they both enjoyed a few moments of each other’s warm presence. 

“So..”, Catra pulled back, her tail brushing under Adora’s chin. “..what will you be wearing?” 

“My red jacke-” “ **no** ” interrupted Catra almost instantly. 

“You’ve been wearing that jacket for YEARS. Seriously Adora, would It kill you to change your outfit?”, Catra raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms. 

“Well..what other choice do I have?” Adora scratched the back of her head, and the question got Catra thinking. Suddenly her tail straightened, ears perked up. 

“I got It. Take that off..you’ll be wearing my jacket. Oh and Adora..”, catra smirked, her claws extending, “I’ll be doing your haircut too.” 

“O-okay”, stuttered, Adora and started to take her jacket off. Catra turned around to dig around her closet with a satisfied smile, looking for that one black jacket in particular..finally digging it out, she turned around. 

“found It- ADORA I MEANT JUST THE JACKET”, blushed Catra, throwing the jacket onto Adora who was standing in her boxers and her sports bra next to a chair that held a pile of the clothes that she just took off. 

“O-oh..” Adora looked down at the jacket in her arms and back up at Catra, dumbfounded . 

“This is the jacket you wore in the Crimson Waste..” 

Catra ran her hand through her hair. “Yep...now let me look at that hair.” 

Adora hugged the jacket as Catra started approaching. The moment she turned around, Catra froze in her step, her eyes glued to Adora’s back. 

Fresh scars on top of old ones, checkered along her back, some so deep that they left a trail of soft pink skin after their 3 years of healing. There to remind Catra of all the times her claws sunk into the other girl’s soft pale skin. There now, there always. 

Adora turned around. 

“Hey...we’ve been through this. I’m okay, It doesn’t hurt anymore..”, said Adora sadly, slowly approaching Catra and cupping her cheek. 

“But It did hurt. I’m sorry that I used to want It to hurt...I wanted you to hurt so much back then, to feel the pain you caused me and when I’d get self conscious I’d tell myself that those scars will heal..because you’re SheRa.” at the last part Catra’s voice cracked as her eyes filled with tears, and as soon as they slid down her cheek Adora’s soft, big hand was there to wipe them. 

Adora’s hands, holding a sword or a staff almost every day since she was a kid..they were skilled and hard and calloused from it all, but somehow always soft for Catra. 

“Catra..It’s okay. We both did things that we’re not proud of. We both hurt each other. But It’s in the past..we’re together now.” Catra placed her warm hand over Adora’s as her girl whispered calming words to her, and again they took a moment to calm down, to enjoy each other,

Because now they could. 

…

“Tongue Lash-WHO?”, mumbled Adora in a low, mocking voice, looking at the back of the jacket in her lap. 

Catra chuckled, “Tung Lashor..It looks way better on me anyway, trust me.”, she said, taking the hairband off and gently combing through Adora’s hair with her claws. 

“Oh I know..”, hummed Adora. 

Catra gathered some of Adora’s hair, separating with a clear plan in her head of what she will do. 

“Really? You thought I looked good?”, Catra said looking down at Adora with genuine curiosity. 

“I thought you looked attractive on many occasions..but It didn’t make much sense to tell you while we were fighting”, whispered Adora, looking at her lap. 

“Now I wonder what effect It would have had on me if you told me back then..”, Catra smirked “Although sometimes I could see It on your face. Plain as the day, you were gay.” she teased. 

“I--” Adora interrupted herself as she heard the buzzing of a razor coming closer to the hair on the base of her neck. “W-what are you-” 

“Shhh...It will look hot..”, smirked Catra, her tail rubbing down Adora’s shoulder in an attempt to calm her anxiety since her hands were busy. And with a few bzzzs, Catra turned the razor off and dusted the excess hair onto the floor with her hand and proceeded to slide her fingertips against the shaved off part on Adora’s neck. 

“I always thought an undercut would look good on you..”, smiled Catra, Adora reached her hand back, touching as well and letting out a genuine, interested and somewhat surprised “huh..”

As Adora got up and put the jacket off, Catra tied her hair up into a messy ponytail using Adora’s hairband. They both turned to each other then. 

“Heeeyy, Adora..”, said Catra in a flirty voice, eyes soaking in Adora’s new look. Adora made a gay, smirking expression (that she was always really good at making, though painfully unaware of it) and crossed her arms looking down at Catra. 

“I love your ponytail..you should keep It on tonight.”, Catra looked up at Adora softly, taking her hand, her thumb rubbing the side of It. 

“Ready to go then, dummy?”, whispered Catra, giving her girlfriend’s hand a squeeze. 

“Ready.”, Adora squeezed back.

**Author's Note:**

> So Midnight Sea Festival is something I made up instead of princess prom 2..something more chill and cozy that felt more comfortable.   
> I hope you enjoyed this oneshot! After shera ended the fandom has been thirsting and I am happy to provide..I'm tempted to create Mature/ Explicit catradora content, but I'm not sure If that's what people want after the season finale, so please let me know in the comments!   
> If anyone has an important comment, suggestion or just wants to keep in touch, my twitter is @Okamin_vii  
> Thanks for reading :3


End file.
